Dark Denial
by Indigo-Ribbon
Summary: She had always felt his presence in her mind, whatever he was. Something beyond her control, something dangerous, something she wanted no part of. Somewhere far away would do, anywhere else but there, somewhere far away from whatever it was.


Okay, this is the first Carpathian story I have written so please be patient with any errors, generous with reviews, and keep your flames to yourself.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

She had always sensed his presence, whatever he was, whatever it was, now it seemed, on the final day of her life at the house she felt it stronger then ever before. Chewing her lower lip cautiously she headed out in search of Madison. She gave a hesitant smile before heading into the desired room.

Her little one was still sleeping; Madi had come in two years ago, battered and wounded, her memory distinguished. Her heard went out to her; Madison was overall too much like herself. Frowning she took a single step back in retreat.

"Felix?" She heard the innocence of the tired young girl seep through her name.

"Yes, it's just me sweetheart." She reassured.

The girl sat up timid and frowning. "Do you really have to leave me?" Her voice trembled in anticipation.

Felix sighed before walking over towards the small bed, smoothing the girls blonde curls away from her face.

"I have to Madi, however, if you ever are in real need of me I will always come back for you" She smiled.

"But I heard the adults asking whether you would like to stay and volunteer here." She pouted.

"You little rascal! What have I told you about listening in." She pretended to feign a stern over powering expression before pouncing onto the bed tickling the small one into submission.

The small girl giggled and retreated further under the blankets as Felix halted her actions.

"Stay the night Felix?" She pleaded, her eyes innocent and aware.

"Okay, just this once more." She gave in, yawning she pulled the small girl into her arms and the blanket above them both.

_Goodnight Felix_

_Night Madi_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien sent one last glance at the two small girls, desperate as he was he was eager to wait this last night. He was aware she could acknowledge a disturbance in her mind, her personal thoughts or opinions never seemed to enter her mind unguarded when he was present.

However she had never once contacted him or made any personal opinions about what lurked in her mind and in a way this bothered him that she could block both what she thought and what she heard from him.

But he had seen her, knew where she was.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix stalked silently through the boarding house, gathering small insignificant belongings, leaving certain items behind for Madi, it would be much safer to leave during the morning when the presence was absent from her mind, she had let her guard down, became too attached to the youth and stayed in one place far too long when she knew she should have left long ago.

Somewhere far away would do, anywhere else, Felix scrambled into the first long distance bus ignoring the destination.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien woke rested and refreshed, dominantly he tilted his muscles stretching backwards eloquently, nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder. Gently he attempted to gain his nightly comfort when he found her mind closed off to him and her presence in the city no more, his entire body went rigid. With more force he attempted to gain access. She had never done this before.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix felt the familiar tug at her mind; she was not going to give in without a fight. She would not allow herself to become its prey, would find a way to beat what constantly plagued her mind and one of the same… whatever it was to get hold of Madi. She knew the same was connecting to the small girl. If she could beat this, she could make sure Madi could as well. Her head tensed at the effort of refusing it entry, the last thing that slipped into her mind a low growl, a moan of a wounded animal.

Felix spent most of her energy attempting to remain awake until the dawn when whatever it was seemed to seek its rest. Her eyes were sore, her head dizzy. Just a little while longer.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien felt betrayed, angry with himself that he hadn't managed to see her ideas, her fears and plans. The beast inside growled alongside the rhythm of his beating heart. She had to sleep sometime, and she couldn't keep her safeguards up in that state of mind.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix eyed the sky nervously, the sun had risen, half way through the sky, it must have already reached noon. She nervously gave in as her mind and body collapsed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien felt the moment her pulse slowed into a consistent beat. Allowing her a few moments of a false sense of security beforehand.

Slowly he once again entered her unconscious mind, Damien had never before made his presence know in these circumstances to her, but tonight it seemed necessary as neither her mind nor dream world showed any small inclination about her location.

Felix froze. The all familiar tug clawing at her mind. No he slept during the day. Instantly she tried to withdraw herself from her unconscious physical state, but a harsh hold on her wrist made her remain.

"_You ran."_ Damien declared.

Felix closed her eyes refusing to meet her predator's gaze.

"_You think I cannot find you? We belong to one another. I could make you come to me."_ He chuckled pure cold male amusement.

Felix stifled a sob. No. She had fought way too hard, planned far too long for this to happen.

Damien sensed her distress, felt her fear and his heart softened.

"_Tell me where you are little one."_

Felix revealed in the one fact that kept her safe.

"_I do not know."_ She declared defiantly.

Damien's demeanor hardened once again when he realized she was telling the truth. She had obviously planned for a long period of time, been so desperate not to give herself over that she had avoided any signs or landmarks that may have told her where she was.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix struggled again, still refusing to view her attacker.

"Why do you fight so much for what you cannot prevent? Whatever your thoughts may hold, I am not here to harm you."

Felix clenched her eyes tighter.

"_You will open your eyes briefly and tell me what you see."_ The command was dominant and Felix was desperate to resist and desperate to escape she struggled in her dream world refusing to give in. Her mind hurt, everything hurt. She clutched her head as she felt herself falling.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien lost his calm appearance; she was hastily sliding into shock, deliberately harming herself. With break neck speed he grabbed her in her dream world, pulled her close to his own physique, her head coming up halfway across his chest. Her pale frame against his own.

Pulling her face up with one strong hand he gazed at her, such beauty along with such fear and needless distress. He felt her fear for herself; her fear for her young friend who she felt had found the same issue. Sighing he opened her eyes to him, Two dark chocolate orbs met his midnight blue. Lowering his face to hers he brushed her lips lightly against his own.

"_Soon little one, you will need me as much as I need you."_

Felix jumped as he released her. "No." She moaned jumping off the bed terrified. She would never become anything's let alone anyone's.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix let out a laugh. Wasn't there supposed to be a certain amount of days one could go without sleep before meeting the end?

She would normally have feared for her sanity if she had the sense to realize her madness.

But then again, two weeks without sleep could do that to a person.

She laughed to herself again, rubbing at her eyes.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien felt her carelessness; gently he probed for a passage into her mind. Still none. His heart ached, her distress was even greater now, in a different way, she had not slept, nor gone out for food for two straight weeks and he still had no way of figuring out where she had gone, he instantly regretted not doing one blood exchange before her eighteenth.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix knew she had to go back for Madi, knew that whatever it was that invaded her mind knew about the girl.

Shifting soundlessly into a small red fox she slipped out of her hotel room slipping out of the building and out of the town.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien froze.

The link had gone, vanished. Had the exhaustion led her to death? He tensed, rigid. No. She was alive. He knew it. His incisors bit hard into his lip and he realized he had no way to reach her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix was more that merely exhausted when she reached the boarding house.

Slowly she slinked into the young girls room.

"Felix!" The young girl gathered the small fox into her arms.

Felix's body lapsed and she took a final breath before changing herself into her human form. Hastily shoving barriers back up.

"You need to leave with me Madi, how does a holiday sound Hunny?" She pleaded.

"But Felix why?" The girl cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Just because, you know how you and me are special?" She tenderly asked.

The small girl nodded in response.

"Well we need to leave before others realize, or else we could both be in trouble. I need my Madi with me." She pulled the blonde girl into her arms, the light hair mixing with her dark.

The girl nodded, understanding in her eyes.

"Remember what I taught you?" Felix stated.

Once again the girl nodded smiling before turning into a small mouse.

Felix grinned before turning herself into a slightly larger one.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien felt her presence for a small moment, back in the city, before it was gone once again. Somehow she had permanently left her state of mind, her patterns that he recognized gone.

Something that was out of his control was happening and he did not like it one bit.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix entered the large town of fallen angels with Madi at her side. Exhausted beyond belief the two barely made it into their room at Madi's new orphanage before falling asleep. Her body slowly forming back into her human state.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien felt her once again as her mind came back and her mind left to her dream world.

Now. Before she left again.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix collapsed, even in her dream world her tattered mind and body could receive rest.

She felt the familiar presence. Too tired to fight. She could run, take Madi with her if she had too; live as animals if they must. But she couldn't fight tonight.

She felt a hand touch her limp arm.

"_Felix."_ The voice came to match the touch.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien looked over her fallen body, even in her own world she had created the blankness had taken over.

Gently he invaded her mind. Felix. Why would such a beautiful woman have a male's name?

He knew he would have to be fast, to reach the destination before she awoke.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Los Angles.

He hadn't been there in centuries, what had once been a deserted paradise now bustled with busy streets and vulgar people.

He knew where she was now, could sense her easily.

Slowly he stalked around the tattered old house before he spotted her, hurriedly shoving objects around the place.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix felt him. Close. She had to leave Madi, Madi needed to be free of this until the time came. She felt her safe in this city; the people that looked after her were nice and welcoming.

She left Madi's room going into her own, tidying the place one final time before she fled again.

Her hair stood on end and all went cold.

Refusing to turn around she felt the presence. She whipped towards the window jumping out before turning into a small fox again running, as she never had before.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien stood in shock.

Felix was human. Physic maybe but still human. How had she managed to do that, he realized the path to her mind had closed again. So this is how she defended herself before.

She couldn't run now. Tearing into the air he followed her.

20 minutes later he felt her nearing, a small body curled up under a tree.

Exhaustion had finally taken its toll, making her unable to run, unable to fight any longer.

Slowly he transformed and clothed himself, his eyes lingering on her body before picking her up.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix awoke in an unfamiliar bedchamber.

He had caught her. Her memories ran back to her, the chase, her exhaustion.

She jumped up pulling the covers over her body. Covering herself from his eyes. She finally came face to face with her predator. She felt the darkness; he was covered with it from his strong jaw line to his pure muscular strength. Danger.

His stare withered her down. She had failed. Failed herself and Madi.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien watched her awaken. Her panic evident, her fear, and then the acceptance that she had failed.

He had finally found her, but instead of the happiness he felt his heart ache. He had never before felt such fear; coming from his beloved lifemate the pain struck him hard.

He stood tall, his long hair tied out of the way, unaware of what he should say or do. She looked up at him so hopeless before turning away, her eyes looked bruised, the exhaustion tainting her natural beauty.

"I do not wish to harm you, you will always be safe with me Felix." He reassured.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix shivered. She didn't feel safe; he looked like a predator, looked at her like she was prey. Dangerous.

She stiffened as he moved towards her. Sitting on the large canopy bed disturbing the blankets pulling them down from her loose grip.

She instantly became aware of her attire, a large males shirt, and white in color, compared to his black. She swallowed hard, the material was thin and she felt even more insecure.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"So tell me Felix, why does a woman have a mans name?" He questioned, aiming to lighten her fears.

She held her head down, attempting to pretend it wasn't happening.

He reached up to stroke her hair and he felt her tense, her timid thoughts running openly though her mind.

Once again he gently prompted her into light conversation.

"Why would any parent do it? They wanted a male." She stated openly then whispering self-consciously at the end.

Damien held back his emotions, what parent could not understand the value of a female.

"Your not human, your not what I am, what are you?"

Damien felt her fear as she built her courage to continue.

"Why me?" She stammered nervously. "If you're going to kill me get it over with." She continued defiant.

She bent her head to her knees covering her torso with her arms.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien felt lost, her confusion and despair was forever growing, and he could tell only time would bring her trust.

"I am Carpathian. People of the earth." He announced cautiously. "Otherwise known as Damien."

He felt her shudder. Damien instantly realized his mistake, she was human, and the temperature must be beyond the mere feeling of cold to her.

He pulled more blankets up around her chest and neck, feeling the loss of her body intensely.

Turning to the fireplace that hadn't been used once in his lifetime he tried to organize the situation.

He was desperate to bring some measure of comfort to her but even more desperate to have her to himself.

"If you want we could get Madi?" He offered

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix's nerves felt on fire. She jumped out of the bed, her state of dress completely gripping the wall in the corner.

"You will not get near her!" She growled. "You can do whatever you want with me, but if you touch her!" She warned trembling violently. "There's more of you, I know it, you may have gotten me but not one of you will get Madi whilst I breathe so kill me now if that's your aim. I know one of you senses her." She backed towards the corner more stabilizing herself against a wayward chair.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien felt her distress; the small girl was obviously a lifemate to another of his people. How Felix sensed this he had no idea.

"I do not wish to harm you or the girl, I simply wanted to bring you comfort." He offered. This was turning worse.

He took in the sight of her, nervous, terrified, but at the same time defiant, determined for her young girl. The light from the fire made his shirt seem transparent as curves and crevices were apparent. He shuddered, his body hard and rigid, yet he attempted to restrict his gaze. Bringing his stare upward he saw a glance of her curves, her breasts leading up towards a frantic pulse, her thin neck, long chocolate hair.

"Would you like a shower instead?" He offered.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix attempted to calm herself. It would do her no good to become agitated or more distraught then she already was.

She needed space; Felix had never been contained in the same place as a man for such a long period of time alone. Her orphanages had been female, the only boys children.

She slowly made her way along the wall nodding.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien made his way toward her, craving her touch. Gently he pried her fist open entwining her fingers with his own. He could feel her pulse start to race again.

"Shh little one, I mean no harm." He coaxed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix felt desperate to believe him, his voice, his body; the feel of his skin against her own scared her. Something was wrong with her. No. Something was wrong with him. Or them. Not her. Confusion hit her in a wave again, she was conscious she pulled her hand away yet when she looked it was still entwined with-in hers.

True to his word she found herself in a beautiful bathroom, enough to distract her from her own thoughts for a mere few seconds. The glass had a shimmering look glittering like diamond, it was amazing how it was crafted, the marble was cold to her touch.

Suddenly she realized he had departed. She hadn't even realized when, and she most likely wouldn't have if it weren't for the cold reminder upon her hand that his warmth had left.

Shivering she gathered herself into the shower and tossed her clothes out the glass doors shutting them cautiously. The lock was secured shut but then again would that stop whatever he was?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien was already missing her presence, closing his eyes he watched the vision before him, he knew he shouldn't, that it was wrong with her already distressed as she was. His eyes caught sight of a small drop of water as she turned the shower off to wash her hair. He followed it down her torso, over her stomach, down her thigh. The hunger ate at him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix froze, jumping back she hesitated, their had been added warmth between her thighs, moving swiftly like a warm breeze. Her breathing stopped when she felt it again. A hand moving down her leg she jumped back in shock.

Him.

Her eyes caught the window.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien was lost with-in himself but suddenly he was bought back to reality. Her presence had evaporated. That could only mean one thing.

He ran slamming into the door, the lock automatically opened and he saw a flash of red creep through the window.

No.

Not again. This was getting tiresome, stressful,

Hastily he changed following closely.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix ran, her hind muscles hurt, everything hurt. Tears fell out her eyes, rippling down her fur, his power, his everything. She felt him gaining fast, she couldn't beat him running, but she could run, she saw the raven bird out the corner of her eye and quickly changed to match the rabbits on the field.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien was aggravated, and proud at the same time. She had realized she could not run so instead she hid, running into a group of small rabbits.

He sighed before reading the brain patterns.

Rabbit. Rabbit. Rabbit.

Not rabbit.

His eyes instantly met hers and she realized the moment they did.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The stress was taking hold of her.

He had found her. She could never escape. No one would ever save her.

Slowly her body changed back to a fox ready to take off again, eyes narrowed growling.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

He watched in agony, hers. Her mind was beyond pure confusion she was rapidly changing between forms, rabbit, fox, wolf, human, fox, wolf, unsure of what form best to escape.

She was staggering off making a tired run across the harsh stones and sticks before she bumped into something hard.

Another person.

Felix was overjoyed.

It seemed instantly the person realized what she was.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien automatically sensed another. A vampire.

He changed form to be near her in an instant.

The vampire growled and launched. Damien took to its throat in an instant the vampire flew backwards only to attack again.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix ran. Hard. Fast. Far away.

Everything hurt, her body, her mind, she felt the absence from Damien, his control over her mind was temporarily gone and she felt the absence and emptiness.

She continued to run as hard and fast as she could.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien noticed her absence, as did the vampire, it turned contemplating following the woman. Damien took the chance to get rid of it hastily, in Damien's rage the vampire was instantly cremated.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix ran until she couldn't run any further, the woods never ended. She continued to crawl before the earth gave way below her. She absently tumbled through the ground hitting the hard solid ground below. She heard something faintly crack as she hit the ground before she lost all consciousness.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien could not sense her close anymore, she had gone unconscious but he couldn't reach her. The dawn was approaching and he needed to find her fast, he couldn't hear anything. Not a thought. A dream.

Damien panicked. She was hurt; he heard a conscious whimper before she was lost to him again. Realization hit. She was deep below him. She had fallen. He forced her to wake, a harsh sharp command. Her mind was blank of all safeguards her pain too great to care.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix shifted back to her female form. Waited for the inevitable, death seemed simple now, an easy way out.

No!

She heard a sharp command in her mind before all went blank again.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien soared over where she was, spotting the hole in the earth. Going into a deep dive he inspected the hunters trap. No doubt for his wolves that scoured the property.

His incisors launched out as he saw her body, the metal bottom of the trap digging into her flesh, her breath was labored, her lungs fighting for air.

He carefully looked for a place to safely place his hands before taking her home. She looked so small against his arms, limp, lifeless.

Slowly he moved her out, noting the pain across her features. Once out he tore through the air, masking himself to open view.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix felt herself being lifted through the air. She had lost again, she would never escape, and giving in she collapsed against his chest.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien placed her carefully on the bed before setting out to heal her, her skin was torn, bruised, three of her ribs broken, her lung slightly punctured.

"I am sorry for frightening you little one." He whispered. It was his fault, his rage, the beast inside that had caused her to run in the first place, to encounter pain and agony.

Slowly he lit the candles, willing her to sleep as he made her ribs bend back into place. The flesh was torn on her torso as well as the majority of her limbs.

Sighing he commanded her into a deep sleep, placing safeguards around the chamber, the house, and her, he needed to feed to be able to monitor her during her waking hours, he hastily left to avoid the dawn.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix felt the moment he lifted his sleep command off her. To have so much power was dangerous on its own. She stiffened expecting pain to reign her body, instead she felt warmth moving across her naked skin, pleasurable, setting a deep ache inside herself, opening her eyes to inspect, she went rigid. He had obviously beaten the other man and was now caressing her wounds in seductive movements with his tongue, she felt cherished for a moment before realizing what was happening. Her bruises were disappearing with his movements. She attempted to tear her hand away from him; the brief absence before he collected it back left her cold.

She swallowed in fear as he raised his eyes to meet hers as he moved onto her neck.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

He could feel her pulse beating rigorously underneath him, even although he had fed it called to him. He spent extra time there, contemplating. If he exchanged with her now, whatever form she took, he could find her, the thought alone-brought fangs digging into his mouth, she had ran three times now.

Damien knew it would have to be done sometime; she could not run around free and unclaimed, especially since she had already found one of the undead. No doubt others would look for her. He lulled her into submission, his teeth scraping across her skin.

He knew she was feeling the bond, the pleasure between them.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Instantly Felix felt a sharp bolt of pain and pleasure from his touch. She relaxed as he constantly crooned soft words into her mind, words in a different language, a soft, romantic lure.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien took no chance, repeating the ritual words, his own language and then her own, careful not to take too much he lapped at the wound, savoring the last of her sweet blood.

He instantly pulled her small frame to his large one compelling her to take from him what he had taken from her. Her will was strong but even in her relaxed state she would not pierce his skin, sighing he did it himself before commanding her, he took the last opportunity of repeating the ritual words before she closed the wound, laying on top of the blankets, settling her beneath, he then sent both of them into a deep sleep. The spice of one another lingering with-in themselves.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien awoke before his lifemate, Felix looked so peaceful in her directed sleep, her hair fanned out across her as well as him, testing he placed his hands through the thick strands, perfect, soft, his hand lingered on her neck, the silence was tantalizing. His stomach tightened, the white sheet barely covering her body hanging lowly above the tips of her breasts. The urge to feel her, to touch her, was stronger then before, he sighed calming himself before the need to have more than just the sight of her took hold.

_Wake Cara_ he crooned softly in her mind.

She looked remarkably better with the shadows beneath her eyes fading considerably. He had never felt such need before and her rejection of what was happening to her added to his agony.

She opened her eyes to his bare chest, slowly raising his head to meet his eyes. Instantly her vision returned to her own hands. Realizing her lack of dress she tugged the sheet up across her body clinging to the top.

Swallowing hard she tried to organize the thoughts in her head.

"I need clothes." She whispered, just enough for him to hear her mumble.

He watched as her gaze returned to his, her cheeks blushed, embarrassed along with all other confronting emotions.

He nodded, deciding to pass her another of his shirts instead of arrange clothes for her, doing that would cause even a larger reason to fear him.

Pulling it over her and the sheet she shivered pulling the blankets up to her chin.

She had never actually taken notice of the room before, its four-poster canopy bed taking only a small proportion of the room, it seemed empty more then a guest room then a real place. She needed to sort out her emotions and figure out what he wanted. True to his word he hadn't harmed her… yet. All her injuries had in some way been her own doing.

She trembled as she remembered the man in the woods. What had happened to him?

"What happened to that man in the woods?" She shuddered as she addressed him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien hesitated in his answer.

"He was dangerous little one, not human, not Carpathian." He deliberately left out any mention of the vampire.

"What was he?" She timidly asked, dreading the answer.

Damien knew she needed to know eventually, but he had hoped to leave these small details to a later date when she trusted him more.

"Vampire." He declared

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix shivered, feeling numbness on her neck, lifting her hand to the place memories flooded back.

She tore away from him huddling in the corner of the large bed; it was as if she hadn't moved, he remained at the same distance from her as he had been before.

Her voice trembled, refused to work. "How is that different from you?" She accused in fear holding her shaking hand to her neck.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien knew he should have erased her memories completely of the exchange, but in a small way he had hoped she would learn to trust what he was on her own.

He reached out to her guarding hand wrapping his own around it, she was cold again, attentively he pulled the blankets up around her once again to protect her against the chill.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix was loosing her mind. She was trapped with something she had no idea about, what it was, or what he was. He hadn't harmed her, yet she feared him, her mind argued, she had a right to be afraid. He had taken her, she had no idea where she was, what he wanted. She didn't comprehend anything.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damien could hear faint thoughts; it was an improvement considering the safeguards in her mind were firmly placed. In her mind, he was always he, or it. He was amused by the last, she was fully awake of his masculinity he could tell that easily, no matter what her mind thought, and her body could recognize its need for his with ease.

"Damien." He stated.

She looked up in confusion.

"It's a name, you can use it" He teased.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Felix didn't understand him at all why her? Cause she was different? Some kind of freak like himself?

Before Damien had a chance to ease her thoughts by himself she beat him too it.

"Why me?" She pulled her knees tighter around herself. He was always so calm; she had not once seen him with anger showing through his features or voice.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Okay so reviews?


End file.
